


Stephanai

by Lorenzoilmagnifico



Series: Stephanai Verse [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Bottom Dean, Chubby Dean, F/F, Fem!Cas, Femslash, Fluff, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Top!Cas, fem!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-23 02:13:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4859228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorenzoilmagnifico/pseuds/Lorenzoilmagnifico
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magistrate Castiel, among other things (mostly her bees), has an interest in keeping the new Winchester sisters around.</p><p>Collection of timestamps set in the Stephanai Verse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In which Cas assesses the booty

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired, in a fit of avoiding thesis research, by Alphonse Mucha's Têtes Byzantine. This is dedicated to dearest Amber - thank you for your encouragement and enthusiasm.

 

Shifting in her seat and adjusting the soft dress cut for her form, Castiel sighed contently. Comfortable and at peace, she enjoyed the slight breeze that was coming in through the courtyard entrance. Today felt right, one of the odd moments where her mind and body were in harmony with one another – calm in a way that she didn’t experience often now with her new duties as magistrate.

Her chair, as she had requested if she was to be sitting for such long hours, was both strong yet forgiving of her body. She had to stretch and had a penchant for sitting with her legs folded, often in a lotus position she had often seen the wandering mystics take on. 

It was almost midday, and she could see the changing shift of the house’s staff. She smiled warmly as Jo and Garth passed through the vestibule on the edge of the courtyard, both briefly meeting her eyes and gifting her brief smile. This bolstered her calm mood – she had taken the time to get to know all the staff, both a tactile and emotional need for the young woman. It was important to know and befriend who worked for you, but in addition Castiel knew that she, and whom she had discussed it with, felt this environment – which was often riddled with the petty strife that came with civic management – was made livable, and even rewarding, with having a close-knit work team. She returned the couple’s grins, lazily raising a waving hand. As she observed them finally leave through the doorway, she saw Jo briefly frown as two unfamiliar figures came through from the street.

Castiel straightened herself slightly, remembering that Ellen had off-handedly mentioned that they had taken on two new staff members – Dorothy and Seana? – she couldn’t remember. As they approached, having made eye contact with the magistrate, Castiel took in their forms. Both women were tall, but _Zeus_ was the one on the left certainly high in stature. Castiel thought she could probably help her out with moving some of her old bee hives into her top-shelf storage. Tracking to the right, she couldn’t help as she quickly gasped. Where the woman on the left was taller and was looking away, the one on the right was gazing directly at Castiel – and was saying something?

With a slight blush staining her upper cheeks, Castiel realized she was supposed to be introducing herself back.

“Greetings. Thank you for coming to meet me on your first day like this. As you probably already know, I am the vice-magistrate for Adelphos, Castiel.”

The shorter one nodded, still holding her gaze – and Castiel realized dreadfully – her hand which she must have had out for at least ten seconds now.

“Sorry, yes, what were your names again?”

“Sam and Dean, ma’am,” the taller one – Sam – said, Castiel detecting a hint of amusement in her tone. “We just transferred from the town over, Bobby said that you are a little short-handed here, ma’am?”

Castiel huffed silently to herself in acknowledgment of this fact – they hadn’t been able to keep night attendants for whatever reason over the last three months, and while she’d been trying to handle it herself, calling Bobby for aid had become a necessity.

“Yes, and I need to thank you for arriving so quickly,” she said, then steeled herself. “I will be honest with you two, and based on Bobby’s recommendation I feel you canhandle this information, but there have been some serious injuries over the last few months reported from the night laborers. While you are here to work in the usual manners – filing and investigating claims to public funds, loans, and requests – Bobby has sent you here to also get the crux of whatever is plaguing my city’s magistry. I am confident that you will be able to handle it.”

Raising her eyes, she fully met Dean’s own. The shorter woman, whom Castiel now realized, had a softer frame than her companion’s (Castiel would need to stop noticing these things, but she was easily distracted and her eyes kept tracking to wide hips and slightly soft belly, a sliver of full thighs) retracted the hand that the magistrate had just now realized she had actually shook, and folded her arms underneath her equally appealing chest, which was clad beneath a simple grey shift in a similar cut to Castiel’s.

“We’ve dealt with things like this before – we’re a kind of specialty unit, if you’d like – for Bobby. We should be in and outta here within a few weeks, and can even help you find some new workers for once we’re gone. We know some good folks in the area who could definitely take the positions,” Dean said, moving her hands to place them confidently at her hips, observing as Castiel’s gaze tracked the motion.

Castiel blushed as she saw Dean’s lips quirk slightly, and Zeus, she had delightful full lips. She shook her head – beautiful headdress with its light but extensive network of chains and beads chiming in what felt like mocking against the magistrate’s ears. Standing up, she mentally cleared, or attempted to clear up this albeit pleasurable fog, to deal with these two as people and not as objects.

“I can call break for a brief second, and show you two where your quarters are and direct you to where you’ll be fitted for the standard attire here,” Castiel stated, firming her resolve and stripping her gaze away from Dean and to the door to the chambers. Turning, she walked them to the vestibule.

“Wonderful – it’ll be great to get some new garments,” Dean stated, sounding as if she was trying to tamper her excitement. “The last place we worked, oh man, they had the most drab color restrictions, this green and gold number that made everyone look kinda sick. You guys though, this purple and blue, it looks great.”

Castiel briefly looked over her shoulder as she guided them through the halls, hearing Sam hum in agreement. “I’m glad to hear that actually. When I first started here almost a year ago, the colors were so depressing, and I resolved to change everything here – of course, without disrupting what was important. Your surroundings have such a large impact on your work, and I could see how the people here were before – it was simply not working.”

There was silence for a minute as they continued through the tight corners of the building – which was large, but aside from the main hall had only a few big rooms. While it could easily have felt claustrophobic with the décor, the mosaics and small statuettes arranged throughout the structure made Castiel feel secure, his patron deities (with the proper sacrifice) offering him safety for his home.

“And so what you see here,” Castiel said, stopping slowly to gaze at the paintings and decorations she had brought in, and finally dropping her eyes to her mantle, “is my effort to bolster the environment. While this is where we work, this is also where we live. And while I want to make this place as productive as it can comfortably be, I also want it to be fulfilling and loving. I am to work in this post until I physically cannot, and I want to make my time and everyone else’s here meaningful.”

She looked intently at Sam and Dean, eventually fixing on the latter. “Even though you’re here for a short while, know you are to be treated as equals and if you’re comfortable, part of our family here. The only trouble you will receive is the trouble you start, and no more.”

Softening, she felt herself smile, “I hope this does not sound contrived, but I really hope you feel welcomed and part of us here.” She saw Sam smiling at this, and she relaxed – she gave every new attendant this speech, as she felt it was important to, but felt herself meaning it more with these two new women. Dean looked slightly skeptical, but as she met Castiel’s face again (Dean didn’t think the magistrate had realized it, but had moved closer to Dean as she spoke), smiled and let herself sink in a little to the welcome and acceptance the other was trying so hard to give.

“Thank you Castiel, really, we can tell you’ve put yourself into this place. We’ll try our best to get it running right again,” Sam said – and Dean mentally snorted, although younger, Sam knew how to deal with these kinds of discussions.

Castiel smiled brightly, lips parting softly, and suddenly Dean was paying attention to those lips. She knew herself that she had a pretty nice pair, but these, well, these were some of the fullest – almost like those in the papyrus print she had snagged from that sketchy vendor –

“Here are your quarters. I’m afraid that I’ll have to leave you here – Ellen has just signaled to me,” Cas said, squashing the disappointment that arose, “I’ll have someone else come and get you for the fittings in a bit.” And damn, wasn’t that all that it took to shatter her calm and mellow mood, she had been excited to see just _how_ wide Dean’s lovely hips were, and if she were blessed with fortune, maybe more.

Dean watched as Castiel’s eyes lost some of their excitement, disappearing under the squint of her furrowing brows.

“Hey,” she said, “well, if you’re free, maybe we’ll come and give you a little show you our new clothes.”

Oh no, she was doing it again – Dean had a problem with this kind of flirting, this was her new boss for fuck’s sake – and yes, there was Sam’s disapproving glare.

But Castiel hadn’t picked up on the innuendo, and really it wasn’t that bad, _but_ –

“That would considerably better my evening. Please, my quarters are just down the hall and the last on the left. If you’re free, stop by at dusk,” she said, spirits lifted again, and wow, for twenty-seven years of age her emotions were like that of a young girl.

Dean blushed, pleased, and mumbled an agreement, one hand pulling and tightening her shift across her body in pleasure at Castiel’s answer.

And Sam, well, Sam had mentally checked out of this whole thing minutes ago, and had taken to examining the halls. She had a feeling this was going to be the majority of their interactions with their new superior – which she didn’t mind.

Castiel finally said goodbye, and gathering up her dress’s long bottom, walked briskly to where Ellen was now giving her a glare that could stop death. She couldn’t help the grin that broke across her face – these new workers, really Dean – but Sam seemed very pleasant as well – excited her. She could feel her cheeks burning as she thought of seeing the new outfits – maybe she’d stop by the tailor to make a few suggestions before finishing up her duties for the day.

 


	2. In which Dean needs to pull it together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Headdresses are those found in the same image from Chapter 1. I am one of the many who has fallen victim to Mucha Madness.
> 
> Yet again, thanks to Amber for her beta-ing. This literally wouldn't be here without her.

Castiel paused, stepping back from the blank visage of Dean.

“I don’t think it has ever looked quite as right on anyone as it does on you,” Castiel said, a confident and soft smile donning her full lips.

Dean’s face, which Castiel noticed had grown more and more withdrawn over the time the magistrate has been adjusting the headpiece on the taller woman’s soft wheat hair, broke into a full scarlet blush.

“I---Cas---this, this is really too much,” she said, reaching to undo what felt like hundreds of small delicate gold strands around her head.

Blue eyes widening in panic, Castiel stopped her hand from reaching anywhere near the headdress.

“No, no! Please, I promise, I wanted you to try this, to have this,” she said, tone calming as Dean seemed to lose her resolve to remove it.

Lowering her gaze, Castiel continued, “You have done so much for us,” _For me_ , “And this is the least I feel you deserve.” _And the moment I saw you – I envisioned you wearing it, glittering and delicate, strong and gleaming, fierce, beautiful –_

“I’ve never owned anything like this in my life – I wouldn’t even know how to take care of it,” Dean replied, Cas detecting a hint of panic in her voice.

“Why would you give this to me, and not to Sam? She worked just as hard as I did, if not harder, to get rid of the daemon, and really we were just doing our jobs – it wasn’t that difficult, just a day’s work, and I shouldn’t have anything this nice, I just, _gods Cas_. Dios, really please you have to take this back –,” Dean was rambling now, she could feel the flush traveling down her body. And gods, it must look great against her blue dress, complete with the purple himation that Cas had also just given her, _Zeus--_

“ **Dean** ,” Castiel stopped her companion’s rant. “Please.”

Taking a deep breath, she raised a steady look to Dean.

“You are worth everything.”

Dean’s voice hitched silently, and while she wanted to look anywhere but at Castiel, tears starting to prick in her eyes – could this day improve any more? – she couldn’t with the older woman’s hand firmly holding her face still.

“Dean – I,” Castiel started, and faltered, although her hand held steadfast. “Please believe me. I know you might not feel that about yourself, but from the day you arrived here, to this moment now, I knew that you were precious to me.”

Well, so much for not crying, Dean felt a rogue tear starting down her left cheek, rounder than it had been before she came here – Cas truly did make sure she fed her staff well.

“I know Cas, I know, but I know you feel that way about Sam too. Every other word outta your mouth is stuff like that –not that it’s bad, but it’s just, well, how you are.”

“It’s not just how I treat everyone.”

Dean twisted in Cas’ grasp. “What?”

Castiel was blushing now. “It’s not how I treat everyone Dean. You…you’re different.”

Dean couldn’t help the jolt of curiosity. She had noticed Cas staring at her – hell she dealt it right back – but Cas really didn’t do anything on that physical attraction.

“Well, I see you looking at me, but at the end of the day, we’ve kept it professional,” Dean said, squirming at how out in the open it was now.

The brunette’s grip on her jaw loosened, and Dean looked down to Cas in the slack provided.

“So what makes me so special?”

The question hung in the air, and they continued to stare at each other, the silence thickening as the seconds ticked on. Dean didn’t think Castiel was going to answer, and in avoiding her gaze had moved to look at a [nearby small Aphrodite figurine](http://www.getty.edu/art/collection/objects/6479/unknown-maker-statuette-of-aphrodite-leaning-on-a-pillar-greek-250-200-bc/), when she heard Castiel’s headdress gently click.

Castiel’s left hand rose to meet her other one, thumbs rising to rest gently against the corner of Dean’s mouth, her face and body moving ever so closer.

“Dean, you are special. And, why, I cannot explain,” Dean raised an eyebrow, but Cas seemed stalwart in her thoughts. “Have you ever passed by someone you don’t even know, and when they return your look, you just feel something, Dean?”

“I cannot explain this, but I can tell you how I feel,” Cas continued, and, Dean shivered, oh gods, here it comes, “I felt drawn to you. Like how I knew you belonged in this headdress – and you do – frames you so perfectly, crowns you like the queen I know you are, and there was not a fiber in my being that wasn’t going to not let you have this. Just like this connection, which feels like a fine strong rope. Like the Fates themselves have tied one of their immortal strands between us.”

Closer, somehow she was closer, and Dean wondered if she was simply breathing in Cas’ words now.

Dean felt thumbs brushing over her bottom lip, moving up and teasing towards the corners of her soft jaw, up up up to her ears - gods her ears had always embarrassed her a little, satyr-like in shape, but here she couldn’t even pause to think. Finally, they stopped, playing with the trailing gold strands of the headdress and her hair, which had been left in some parts to hang and frame her face. Castiel had complimented her cheekbones, calling them so inviting and divine, and wow, she really had been making the moves.

“This looks so exquisite on you Dean,” Castiel breathed, having lost her trail of thought as her hands had moved. “You are so appealing, I just, I -,” she stopped herself. She couldn’t, couldn’t go any further with how stiff Dean had become.

Withdrawing a step, hands yearning, trailing down and away over Dean’s shoulders, Cas started to pull back.

“I -,” Dean started, but her arms moved faster, stopping Cas’ withdrawal, and jerked her back towards her awkwardly. Cas landed, hands securing themselves on Dean’s plush hips, and she didn’t mean to, she squeezed. And _gods_ , it felt every bit as glorious and more than as she had thought, fantasized one night a week ago, flushed and hot, electricity running through her body.

Dean inhaled sharply, “Sorry, I didn’t mean to be that forceful.” Honest to the gods on the mountain, Cas’ hands should really stay there, and if they felt so inclined, make a venture downwards.

Castiel seemed to shake off her flush, but still her hands stayed. “It’s okay, you’re fine Dean.” Her eyes lit up as realized her point.

“You’ll always be fine. You will always be loved here. Always be wanted,” Cas ended, more confident in this than anything, “And I can’t explain why I feel connected, but my gut tells me I should know you – love you – as long as you will have it.”

With that, she fully stepped back, and allowed Dean to breathe.

All the panic came back, but as the blonde looked back to Castiel, she tried to calm and hear what was being said. This enormous, unfathomable thing was being laid out. And instead of being scared, Dean tried, for the first time in as long as she could remember, to accept, and she was ready to do what she wanted to do much more, give back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hm, so that Aphrodite figurine? Try this:
> 
> http://www.getty.edu/art/collection/objects/6479/unknown-maker-statuette-of-aphrodite-leaning-on-a-pillar-greek-250-200-bc/
> 
> These little figurines are so fucking cool. Tanagra was a hotspot for lots of these little critters - which are more versatile in pose and character than your run-of-the-mill Greek sculpture. Some of them have original pigments on them still - made possible by their find contexts in graves in Tanagra (modern Schimatari). The soil composition there, mostly white clay, kind of vacuum sealed the graves, keeping moisture out that would have really fucked up these little guys. You wouldn't believe the colour on them either - bright yellows, pinks, and red - super cute, but also kinda garish. Sculptures were so much more alive than we think they were - not the glittering white marbles we envision. I could go on, but anyhow, thanks for reading! Check out Tanagra figurines!


	3. In which things are realized

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Third and final chapter for this leg of the series. This was such a treat to write - I hope you've enjoyed it!
> 
> Bless you Amber, for being a wonderful beta - I am truly indebted.

 

“These have fucking got to come off,” the blonde grumbled, hastily reaching to unmount the headdress. Cas sighed impatiently - after talking, crying, and a few hours emptying out the better half of the wine krater, they had finally reached this moment. Dean was so brave, and with Cas’ help they had worked things out, but that was also time that could have been spent doing _other things -_

“Fine, but let me do it, I will teach you how to do this after – there,” she said, and with a small click, Dean felt the headdress being lifted.

Observing Cas’ pout, she grinned, “Darling, don’t worry, if you want, we can wear them again later.”

Cas perked up at that idea. “Yes, but please, Dean you have to understand, you look so lovely, and I have a pair of these delicate undergarments –,” she started, and paused as she saw Dean grinning widely. “What?”

“You have a kink Cas, and I’m totally into it, but right now, all that we need are these,” she said, waving her hands, and wriggled her fingers back and forth.

Cas blushed – oh she was excited, but she hadn’t done this in so long. Humming in agreement, she shifted from her position atop the taller woman, placing her own headdress on the table beside her bed. And wow, wasn’t that amazing, this beautiful woman beneath her in her own chambers, face flushed and lips cocked in a shy but beautiful smile. “I’ll admit I have a penchant for handsome objects, but how can I not when you are here, the pinnacle of possible lovely things in my world.”

Dean gave an incredulous laugh. “Cas – you absolutely have spent too much time by yourself if you’re talking like that.”

Cas playfully raised an eyebrow, and lowered her face inches from Dean’s, “All I say is truth. Aphrodite should be so jealous.”

Dean pretended to panic. “Shouldn’t say things like that, doesn’t end up well for certain people. Might just lose your job, or your life.”

Cas rolled her eyes, and instead of replying, placed a gentle kiss upon her companion’s lips. Dean sighed softly, shifting underneath Cas, and raised her hands to Cas’ back. Running them lovingly up and down her spine, she weaved a hand through the gap in Cas’ chiton, feeling her skin. Cas hmmmd in pleasure, and, not removing her lips from Dean’s, unpinned the clips from her shoulders. Dean opened her eyes, widening as she saw Cas’ dress fall, revealing her soft chest, and raised a hand towards them, unsure –

“Please, go ahead,” Cas said shyly, breaking the kiss, her face deepening in color. “I, this is lovely, so lovely.”

Dean smiled, and massaged her hands into Cas’ chest, feeling the supple forms, playing, teasing, and soon Cas was starting to pant, head falling into the crook of Dean’s neck.

“Dean, I – may I, please -,” she started, and Dean soon realized the situation needed to be righted.

“You can do it if you want,” the blonde replied, eager to see how undone the magistrate could become.

And she was soon rewarded. With surprising swiftness, Dean’s himation – she had just thrown it on quickly, was pushed down, and Cas’ hands were  - oh gods _they are everywhere._

The brunette growled, licking boldly into the tenderness of Dean’s jaw, “I have wanted to feel you _for so long_ , gods above you are so _soft_.” And she was rubbing, grinding her hips – Dean knew people liked her fuller form, but wow this was a little more passionate than she thought Cas might feel, not that she was complaining. But there it was, that connection, and as Cas loved her, lips trailing down from her neck past her breasts to her ribs, lingering at the crest of her hips (biting, sweet Zeus), staying at her admittedly softened belly, and to the tops of her thighs, Dean felt herself become flushed, energy thrumming deep in her stomach, lower, pooling down, and suddenly Castiel was too, and gods _oh wow that was a tongue_.

“Cas, oh gods – mm, are you, okay with that, I mean – _fuck keep going_ ,” and now Cas was lapping at her entrance, a soft hand rubbing at her clit – careful to not cause discomfort, and then alternating with her tongue.

“Fuck, fuck fuck fuck fuck, Cas – _Cas_ ,” and now Dean’s hands were in that dark brown-black hair, trying hard not to pull, but there was a slip as Cas hit a particular spot, and then Cas was growling, and okay, that was a good response.

Dean’s breath increased, and she could feel it, toes curling, and there a few days ago when Cas had painted her nails a brilliant shade of red – that had been oddly thrilling – she would think about that later, but now, oh _gods she was, yes Cas –_

“So lovely, so beautiful, so perfect,” she could hear Cas murmuring in between increasingly heated caresses, and that’s what did it. Dean’s frame tightened, and oh gods she hoped she didn’t crush Cas between her thighs – they had grown so during her time here, but no it was fine, and oh yes, oh yes, there –

“Aaah – Cas – ah, so good, thank you thank you thank you love you,” Dean blabbered, her blonde hair a mess as Cas finished her through, ministrations slowing, not wanted to oversensitize her companion.

Cas felt a warmth, a complete warmth, similar to what she had felt as Dean and Sam had arrived that first midday. Calm and whole, at peace, pleased, content, and this was intensified as she felt Dean’s hand reach down, rubbing lightly, but not hesitantly, and it was that, only that, that Castiel needed, and she was sighing lovingly again into the crook of Dean’s neck, placing kisses, biting and nipping as she came shortly after.

Raising her head, she could not contain her delighted smile. Rubbing her nose against Dean’s she gave a short, elated giggle.

“You, Dean, are wonderful.”

Dean met her gaze, matching her smile with an exhilarated grin. “I am, Cas, and if I am wonderful, you are just fucking awesome.”

At that, Cas huffed another laugh, and wrapped her arms around the blonde, kissing her, and laid them down, pulling up the soft sheet that had been kicked out of the way.

Kissing lazily as they let their hearts calm and bodies relax, Castiel waited until she heard Dean’s breath even out. Nuzzling into her hair and giving a light peck to the back of Dean’s neck, she whispered, “Thank you,” and smiled as she felt the hand held in hers tighten slightly. Then, soft sleep.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title of this fic comes from the ancient Greek στέφανος, meaning "crown" or "wreath." It's a masculine noun, buuuuuut I took some liberties (and seriously fuck the rules this is fanfic), and made it feminine, because sometimes things are better that way. If you hadn't figured it out, the title refers to the headdresses in Mucha's piece that we see in the first chapter, and the subsequent ones that Castiel is so obsessed with - she truly was my little mapgie in this piece.
> 
> The image in the beginning of this chapter is another terracotta figurine like the one I linked in the previous chapter. I saw it and immediately thought of this fic when I was researching. Having headcanons like this and being an art historian really fucks with the mind. Here is the link to the British Museum's profile on the piece:
> 
> http://www.britishmuseum.org/explore/highlights/highlight_objects/gr/t/terracotta_group_of_two_women.aspx
> 
> Again, check out Tanagra figurines if you have a minute - they're super neat!

**Author's Note:**

> More chapters coming soon! Thanks for reading - and if you have any thoughts, drop a comment!


End file.
